dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Effects
About Throughout the game your heroes will succumb to different status effects and will test your party's ability to control the damage. The following is a reference table for adventurers to use. Clicking on their names or pictures will provide more detail on their effects. Debuffs= |-|Buffs= Negative Status Effects Burned This status effect is easily recognized by the flames swirling around the affected individual. For the duration of the effect, an average 300 fire damage is dealt at the end of each turn until the effect expires. This damage could be increased by burning enemies with Fire Vulnerability (2x Fire damage taken). In addition, other enemies benefit by with additional effects to Burning targets such as the Fire Eater effect (gains life upon attacking a burning target). Many Fire heroes can inflict Burn. Squinch is a hero that also increases the damage dealt by his team with his Pyromaniac buff (1.5x damage dealt to burning targets). Chilled Dazed DEF Lowered Diseased Feared Frozen The status effect is easily seen by icicles crystallizing out of the affected target. While they are frozen, their turn is skipped until the ice thaw. Passive abilities still affect their party while frozen, and abilities such as Pontifex Mortis's Resurrection will still activate if he dies while Frozen. While the Frozen status does not have a damage component, heroes like IGOROK can use this opportunity to deal 3x more damage with his Arctic Rush ability. Even though their turn is skipped, they skill regain energy for abilities that have been used. Heroes that inflict Freeze are IGOROK, Selwyn the Enduring and Samurai Takumi. Poisoned Shocked The status effect is easily seen by the arc lightning surrounding a target. Shocking targets is one of the most efficient and dangerous status effects in clearing out large groups of enemies. Any target that has a shocked status effect is a treated as a potential threat to its entire party. By attacking that individual, an area of effect attack of about 250 damage is dealt to other members in its party. Other passive modifiers Tsume's Savage Fury (multiplying damage by up to 3.5x) will increase damage deal to its own team members, or other damage mitigation such as Magical (reducing the amount of magical damage dealt by 25%). In addition, the Shocked effect triggers for every hit that target receives. This means that for attacks that deal multiple strikes to the same target, each hit will trigger the lightning effect. For example, Ekko's Electrical Storm deals multiple strikes per target. If the first strike successfully inflicts the Shocked Status, then further strikes from the storm will trigger a cascading effect of lightning AOE. If the entire party is inflicted with the Shocked status, then any further area of attack will trigger a mass-wide feedback of lightning AOE from each source. Damage dealt by Burning, Poisoned, or Shocked effects do not trigger additional Shocks. Heroes that have the ability to inflict Shock are Light Heroes such as Ekko, Sifu Jianzhi, and Dhaegon Stonecrusher. Silenced Taunt Positive Status Effects Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay